Experience can be described as the specific knowledge resided in a problem solving process and context, and can be acquired through repeatedly performing work activities and executing daily tasks within a domain. Organizations can benefit from work experience reuse in terms of improved productivity and cost reduction. Work experience is incrementally gained from the execution of tasks, and successful task execution may rely on the possession of relevant work experience. Work experience reuse, however, is becoming a technological challenge in the emerging knowledge society.